Conversion
by Anil Pheonix
Summary: Drabbles where InuYasha and Kagome are caged inside the other's body. How can they stand it, and what do they learn? Without anyone to turn to, they must depend on each other if they want to survive.
1. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

_**A/N: I couldn't help but write dribbles to the mix of Inu/Kagome body switching stories. Some have really good qualities but need a lot more attention.**_

_These are just drabbles, relatable or not. not I'm playing with these ideas. So let's see what happens._

_**Let Sleeping Dogs Lie...**_

It was a waking nightmare, he decided anybody who'd be in this situation was simply cursed. Confusion, frustration discomfort, and terror, were all things InuYasha knew how to handle, course it usually involved swinging Tessaiga or brushing it off like it didn't bother him, but he didn't anymore, he wasn't himself anymore, he was Kagome. He didn't understand. He never had his piece with her around, and this was no different. Always waiting for something to go wrong, because it always did.

He stared scathingly at the sleeping Kouga, he hated the bastard, perhaps moreso than his own brother. this was a problem, surrounded by his remaining pack and unable to move.

"Kagome..." Kouga groaned sleepily. 'I'll kill em! I'll kill, him!' InuYasha growled, feeling a large mustled arm wrap itself around him. All he wanted to do was beat the living daylights out of scrawny wolf boy. So he did. Kagome's fist went straight for his pretty face.

"Whaza matter Kagome? can't sleep?" Kouga blinked, stifling a yawn and crawled closer.

"Hands off!" InuYasha screamed, all the while pounding him, making as much progress as a child might. His attempts didn't phase Kouga as he pulled InuYasha close, sighing contentedly.

"Don' worry K'gome, Dog-Face ain't gonna get you."

"This is all your fault!" InuYasha muttered. Being human was one thing, weak, short lived and fragile, but now on his first night in Kagome's body, he understood, looking at his bruised fists, he knew just how fragile she was.

He sighed again. At least Kagome was safe, his body was strong. It wasn't so bad sleeping with wolves, they were warm , and didn't smell half as bad to her nose. He just might get some sleep...if only for a certain bedmate...


	2. Cat's Motto

_**"Cat's Motto: No matter what you've done wrong, always try to make it look like the dog did it." - Unknown**_

It wasn't something to get used to, waking in another's body, hearing sounds only you could hear.

When Kagome opened her eyes she was filled with a deep sence of foreboding.

It was an argument firstfirst. she didn't know why. She snapped and told him she hated him. everyone seemed shocked by this, perhaps because _**InuYasha **_was the one to snap. Nevertheless the normal reactions continued, an expression of belligerence was written on her face, as if poised to squish a bug, most often Miyoga.

**"Owsuwari! Owsuwari! Owsuwari! " **And there he went, or _**she **_as it would appear, stomping off towards the well. The impact had little comparison. but it_** hurt**_.

"How often is he going to cause himself trouble? Honestly, after all Kagomes done for him?" Sango muttered furiously under her breath as Miroku sat with her, nodding in agreement and sipping tea.

The wind picked up. and her hackles rose. she didn't like the feeling, but InuYasha was defenseless. without the ability to use her sacred powers and she untrained in Tessaiga's techniques, they were both in trouble without the aid of the other.

Yet who else did she find but _**herself **_or InuYasha in Kouga"s arms. absolutely murderous.

_**"Kouga-Kun**_, really, it wasn't that bad. we always fight." Her fists clenched in his hands.

"Don't force yourself Kagome. I heard what thatmutt said."

"It's really no big deal." InuYasha replied trying gently to pull way. Kagome was so transfixed with InuYasha , she hadn't noticed Kouga's redirected attention.

"You cur! How dare you make Kagome cry!"

_**Cry?**_ She wasn't crying, then again, looking at InuYasha, or rather, him in her body, she could see furious tears sparkling in her eyes, they weren't however the hurt tears Kouga believed them to be.

"Kouga, may I please speak with _**Kagome**_." She needed to act careless, stubborn. Still she was worried, InuYasha was still him on he no longer had his hanyou body to guard his heart.

"Not a chance Mutt, I'm takin' her where it's safe. Away from _**you**_." and just like that, he sped away. she perused their scent till the cold and and heavy rains came, washing away any hope of finding them.

"Kouga! I'll _**kill you**_ fir this!" He better not think to take any liberties." She grumbled, following blindly towards the last place she'd seen Kouga.

"InuYasha perhaps you should be more concerned with guarding your own life, if you are incapable, perhaps the girl should mate the ookami."

Kagome could only wish she had stayed home, for who stood behind her but none other than Lord Sesshoumaru, wielding his demon blade.

"Come for a fight? I ain't got the time." Kagome claimed at Sesshoumaru, though all she really wanted to do was run away screaming. She wished she could go home and cry to her mother, but it would only be awkward, and InuYasha would never forgive her.

"Draw your sword InuYasha." Sesshoumaru ordered.

_"I would if I could." _Kagome thought, the sword wouldn't transform for her.

"I smell your fear. are you so weak without that _**woman**_ InuYasha, that you choose not to fight without her?"

_"No! __**I am**_ that woman. Stupid. The ooKami just ran off with your brother intent on making him his mate..." Kagome retorted. though speaking her thoughts would be an unfortunate end.

"Well then, you _**must**_ be smelling your own ignorance, because I'm perfectly fine."

"A battle of tongues, InuYasha? You are pas unskilled in cunning as you see with the sword."

Kagome ignored him. he was cruel and ruthless, and gained power by intimidation, no intimidation, meant no power over her. She turned her back on him and leaped away.

She supposed the heavy rain was a blessing after she lost sight of Sesshoumaru.

She heaved a sigh of relief. Sesshoumaru was fast, losing him in a chase was nearly impossible.

"Don't count your blessings yet. InuYasha." Kagome froze. did she say _**nearly **_impossible. It was _**completely impossible.**_

Kagome had felt the poison sting of his claws, had felt her insides rip, and melt, had felt the crushing pain of his strength, yet she was alive, barely. bloody and bruised, Kagome looked at mask was set.

"Ssshoumaru. Your a coward! You've always been so! You're so insicure, you-"

"Be silent halfbreed!" Sesshoumaru growled, he attacked amd she flinched away, but soon flinching became dodging, and then dodging turned to striking backseem, one clawed hand followed by the other, Sesshoumaru didn't seem so fast, he became more calculated with his moves, no longer playing, is it were.

Kagome's vision became tinged with red, It was a strange hot feeling, she'd lost control, her body moved of it's own volition.

_"Please run! Just run!" _Kagome begged.

_Demon InuYasha _

_"What are you doing?"_ she asked tentativhU she kept on dodging, striking, and growling.

Kagome wanted to shrink back. in this body. InuYasha's demon blood had taken over making her realize just how life-threatening her situation had become.

Kagome was thrust forward with this creature's watched her arm swing forward, claws bloody, producing blades which defended her against the maddened Sesshoumaru, he toyed with her, clawing and punching, tossing and kicking whenever he did get a hold of her.

_"I just had to go and provoke him didn't I?" _Kagome berated herself, she was paralyzed, whether with fear or exhaustion she didn't know. but watched helplessly as Shesshoumaru looked down on her with disdain.

Closing her eyes and succumbing to unconsciousness, she felt the heat, this was his demon. and she had now way to subdue it.

When she came to, she was moving quickly, weaving so fast, things were blurred.

"Weakling halfbreed!" an ogre, wielding a club the size of her body, he swung sat her, she averted the blow, leaping over it only to meet the impact of his brother.

One strike and he fell, the other fought hard to avenge his brother, but his blood too bound that of his sibling on her claws. 

_"Where are we going?" _Kagome asked, her feet leading her away from the grotesque bodies of the demons. She got no answer. Through the trees and the rain InuYasha's beast had a goal, a destination, sniffing to make certain he, or it, or they were going in the right direction.

She was afraid, and held her thoughts silent as best one could do inside the same body as this creature.

At last they reached a villege. and an unicupid hut for shelter. A fire was started. She felt her body relax, but still could not resume control. Was she still in danger? She wished sleep would claim them. Her eyes shut of their own accords, a deep rumbling sigh left her throat. The room was quiet, save for the happily crackling of the fire.

This tranquility was short-lived, as a shriek pierced the night. The fire had died down in the time sleep had taken them, there in the doorway stood a woman and her husband, clutching eachother in terror, her bloody claws rose to strike them.

_**"InuYasha! NO! Please! Please Please, don't kill them!" **_Kagome tried to regain control, but she could do nothing.

_"I'll do anything. Just please __**stop!**__"_

The claws lowered, Lifting his nose, conspicuously sniffing the air. Eye darting to every corner of the room.

A deep growl issued from her throat. "_**K-A-G-O-M-E." **_ Her name was drawn out almost a plea.

_**"Yes! **__Just leave these people alone." Then, they were gone, disappearing into the_ rain.

He snarled and growled, searching, continuing In the direction he had before, towards high cliffs and sharp rocks below.

Kagome felt a wave of excitement flow through her.

In her hands she held her red neckerchief. Kagome put her nose to it, and smelled for the first time, her own scent, it felt like _home_, and it erased the last traces of InuYasha's beast. Looking up she knew his human heart was up there somewhere.

No other choice than to climb, her hands were stiff with fear the higher she got. Without the power or control from InuYasha's demon, she was alone and terrified. She was clinging to one handheld, scared to go further, and afraid to fall.

She'd never climbed rocks, course she'd never shot an arrow, before meeting InuYasha, her adventures with him involved so many firsts, she'd forgotten to be afraid with him by her side.

This mountain hoerver, would be a demon she'd need to conquer herself.

the numbness in her fingers and the pouring of the rain, made it impossible to hold on, and she fell, her screams, dampened by the thunder and howling winds.

The landing was painful, being stabbed in the back by the rocks beneath her, she tried again quicker this time, eager to move forward, staying still would get her stuck again.

This too, however, was not thought out. She rushed to find a place to cling, and in doing so, dislodged several rocks, leading to yet another decent to earth.

It took several tries. and several falls more to finally break a leg. This made things more dufficult, forcing her to use her upper body strength.

Twigs were in her hair, blood c acked everywhere mud coated her completely, but none of it mattered, she was too tired to care.

**"What the he'll did you do?" ** Shrieks met her ears, making them ring and added to the pounding in her head.

Kagome forced her eyes open to glair at her own face.

"I fought some dmons, what else?" The expression softened. She closed her eyes, but wondered vaguely, if should really sleep _With the scent of __**wolf**_ in her nose. no other smell like it. Kagome felt her body being dragged out of the rain and shoved into the comfortable confines of her sleeping bag.

"You idiot! I told you that you'd get into trouble!" Her own voice whispered in her ear.

"I don't hate you..." She replied sleepy, comforted, in spite of violent storm that lay just beyond the cave mouth, and all that'd happened, she was safe...


End file.
